Kids today
by IzzieRosalyn
Summary: How will Rachel and Mike deal with a kid who may be heading down the wrong path? Future Fic slight AU  FIRST STORY NO FLAMES PLZ
1. Chapter 1

**A.N-This is my first fic so NO FLAMES PLEASE!**

"ISADORA ROSALYN CHANG GET YOUR ASS HERE NOW!" my mother screamed at me from the hallway right outside the door.

I rolled my eyes the mail must have come and in that mail my report card most likely had made its way to Harper Blvd and then to my mailbox and up to our penthouse and into the hands of one Rachel Berry-Chang. I made my way off my bed and walked down to meet my steaming mother.

"Yes mother." I said batting my large almond shaped eyes and talking in a sweet tone. She snorted Wow uncle Puck must be wearing off on her.

"Your report card is most likely the worst I have ever seen so cut the crap. Ok?"

"Fine I am really sorry for the crap grades I have been getting but I'll get them up by next marking period I swear!" I said using pleading motions with my hands and filling my eyes with fake tears.

"Oh yes you will but I'm going to wait till your father gets home to decide your punishment." She said hands on her hip I should have known the dramatics wouldn't work on the woman who created them.

**LATER THAT NIGHT**

I heard the click and pressed my ear up against the door to hear my parents talking.

"Hey sweet pea" he said most likely kissing my mom's cheek. I heard the thump of where he drops his dance bag. "Where's Izzie?" he asked

"That's just what I need to talk to you about Mike." she said I heard her sit down on the couch and a gentle click it sounded like dad turned the rest of the lights on.

"Honey what's wrong?" I heard dad sit down to and then the one thing that mom said that surprised me the most was

"Mike am I a good mother?" she asked I pressed my ear closer to the door to make sure I heard her right. Mom never acted like that she was always so sure of herself she had made her way to Broadway with a kid she had when she was 16.

"What? Rach you are the best mom any one could ever have Izzie and Tony are lucky to have you as a mom." He said I could hear my mom sniffle.

I thought about my brother Anthony Arthur Chang was my four year old brother he was currently spending spring break at my grandparents house in Lima. Anthony was named after my mom's love for Anthony Rapp and also the fact she won a Tony the year she learned she was pregnant. Arthur was for his god father who my parents became great friends with Artie after he and Aunt Tina got back together.

"Rachel what brought all this up anyway?" asked my dad

She didn't say anything so I'm assuming she just gave him my report card.

"Rach this doesn't mean you're a bad mom all this means is that Iz needs to apply herself to her work."

"It's just if she lets her grades slip then she might run in with a bad crowd and I don't want her making the same mistakes we did." I heard her sigh before I started to cry a little. I was the mistake. I waited for dad to defend my place in the world.

"Yeah Rachel I know what you mean." He said that was it I withdrew my ear from the door and went to my closest and started packing up my ducky duffle bag that my Aunt Brittany gave me.

I wasn't going to stay anywhere I obviously wasn't wanted. I was going to wait till they fell asleep and then I was going to go somewhere and cool down for a while any place that wasn't here.

**What was going being said on the other side of the door**

**Rachel's POV**

"Yeah I mean I became resident stoner of McKinley High. It wasn't until you told me you were pregnant that I got my act together." He said looking at his hands.

I took his face in my hands and kissed him long and slow but the passion built up fast. One broken condom and two beautiful kids later and I stilled loved him even more than I did when I was 16.

This slowly led to us talking about how to guide Izzie to get on the right path. We didn't want her to turn her ways around because she learned that she was pregnant with some Asian dancer's kid.

We headed to bed that night thinking about how to talk to Iz in the morning about what not to do and we were finally going to tell her about how we acted in high school and how she changed our life for the better.

That night I laid in bed listening to Mike's breathing and smiling to myself. I heard a slight click it sounded like the front door closing. I peeked my head out my bedroom door and saw nothing unusual so I shrugged and nestled myself back into Mike's arms. I had no idea what was going to happen the next morning.

**Authors Note: **

**Well that is my first story so tell me what ya think!**

**Where should Izzie go to stay?**

**A-Artie and Tina B-Kurt and Sam**

**C-Shelby and Beth D- Brittany and Santanna**


	2. Chapter 2

**(A.N Thank you everyone who reviewed getting 8 reviews on my first chapter is like getting 100 and I love that you guys favorite the story NOW ON WITH THE STORY!)**

**Rachel's POV**

_Flashback-_

"_Hey Mike we need to talk…" I said staring at him from the doorway of his bedroom. He looked tall and lanky like always but he seemed different. His eyes were slightly bloodshot and he looked like he wasn't paying attention to me. _

"_Yeah Rach what's up?" he said getting off his bed and coming over to me._

"_Are you high?" I asked looking at him straight in the eyes. He looked away._

"_What? Of course not I promised I'd quit." He said still looking at the floor. I went up to him tilted his chin up at me (and this next part is what Puck dubbed "Badass Berry moment") and slapped him across the face. _

"_What the hell Rach!" Mike exclaimed. He had stumbled back and was sitting back on the bed._

"_I'M PREGNANT YOU ASSHOLE AND YOU LIED TO ME ABOUT THE POT!" I screamed staring down at him. Mike's eyes widened as he looked up at me then to my stomach. I felt self conscience because of my sudden outburst he got up and came towards me. Bent down a little and hugged me I started silently crying while I held his t-shirt._

"It'll be ok I promise Rachel it will be…."

Present Day

I got up from a great night sleep thinking I could do something productive over spring break maybe help Izzie with the work she was having trouble in.

I decided to make Isadora's favorite breakfast. Vegan chocolate chip pancakes. I started cooking when Mike walked in already showered in his dance clothes.

"Why don't you close down the studio for a day and have a family day with me and Iz it hasn't been just us three since Tony was born FOUR years ago." I said while he stood behind me kissing my neck.

"You know Rach that's sounds pretty great I think you should go wake up Izzie while I continue breakfast" he said kissing my cheek I smiled and left the kitchen.

I knocked slightly and the door creaked open. I peered in and on the perfectly made bed was a note. I picked it up and read it.

_I'm sorry I'm such a burden Goodbye. I need some time to cool down-Isadora Rosalyn Chang_

"MIKE GET IN HERE!"

**Izzie's POV**

"Wake up Runaway." said aunt San standing over my futon bed. I looked up at her my eyes still full of sleep and groaned.

"IZZIE IZZIE IZZIE IZZIE!" said my hyperactive cousin who was bobbing up and down in my aunt's arms.

"Wow call down Maria. Why don't you go and find momma okay?" the little girl nodded as Santana placed her on the ground. As soon as Maria was out of ear shot she started grilling me.

"Okay Berry spill." She said with her hands on her hip.

"Would you please not call me Berry when my last name is CHANG?" I said rubbing the sleep out of my eyes

"Whatever Iz now please explain to me why you ran away from your parents last night." She said in a amused/disapproving tone.

"Well if you must know…they didn't want me they never wanted a kid I'm just an unnecessary burden on their lives." I said the anger slowly boiling up in me as I thought back to the night before. Aunt Sans face softened a little as she asked.

"They said this to your face?"

"Well not exactly I was eavesdropping on them as they talked about my grades and they didn't say it so many of those words but still." I said in my mile a minute voice.

"So how long you gonna stay her half-Jew?" she said smirking as she used her pet name for me. I smiled brightly realizing that I had her blessing to stay. I got up and hugged her as Aunt Brit walked in with Maria in her arms.

"Hi Rainbow" She said hugging with her free arm. "So why are you here? Are you pregnant?" said the bubbly blonde with no change in her chipper mood at the mention of teen pregnancy.

"WHAT? NO!" I exclaimed. Aunt San just chuckled a little and said.

"Come on guys lets go get some breakfast at the Ihop."

**AT IHOP (A.N I SUCK AT WRITING SMALL TALK SO I JUST JUMP AHEAD)**

"So why us and not Artie or Tina?" asked Santana as Aunt Brit fed Maria her eggs.

"Thought you wouldn't immediately send me home or give me a rousing pep talk." I said poking at my fruit cup.

"You know I took Arties virginity." said Brittany while taking a sip of coffee I nearly choked on my orange juice from laughing so hard.

"What's virginit" asked Maria looking at Santana.

"Nothing you need to know about yet." She said giving Maria a warm smile "And as for you" she said pointing at Aunt Brit "Please don't mention that shi-stuff in front of our daughter."

"Sorry." Said the while focusing on the little kid maze placemat.

"Izzie you know we love but you have to go home some time and talk this out with your nerdy parents." Said San

"I know" I mumbled stabbing a grape and popping it into my mouth. They said I could stay for another two days until I felt up to going home to see my parents.

**Meanwhile At the Berry-Chang Residence**

**Mikes POV**

"WHERE IS SHE?" screamed my wife. Wow for a 35yr she can sure get worked up.

"Honey calm down Izzie is smart she's probably with a relative or at a friend's house." I said gently rubbing Rachel's shoulders.

"Yeah your right here get me my address book." She said taking a seat on the couch.

"Why?"I asked retreating into the home office to grab it.

"Because I'm going to call everybody we know till I find her!" she said already pressing her phone to her ear

'_Oh god please help me from this sea of crazy_'  



End file.
